Sendo Games
by onigiri-channnn
Summary: In a dystopian modernly era, Sakura is selected to be a tribute of the festival where killing one another is crucial. But, unfortunately for her, in the Quarter Quell, she will be pitting against more experienced, stronger killers. AU.
1. Prologue

"Sakura Haruno!" Mei's dulcet, feminine voice rang through their heads, grinning falsely in her dress and hat, three persons behind remained stoic. Many heads were turned to try and find the selected one as few knew who that was.

Somewhere in the crowd, a female, no older than sixteen, went rigid before clenching her fists and teeth tight as she trudged up to the stage, making people snapped their attention to her. Ignoring the stares, Sakura breathed out shakily and looked up when she reached the stairs, Mei stretched out her hand and grabbed her pale arm and waist and led her to the center. "_Stand beside me, darling,_" she whispered on her ear, Sakura did as she was told.

Sakura grimaced behind. It was just last when it was only announced that another capacity of tribute would be added, equaling three per division. One, from random, and two, from the _victors_. A theme for the _Quarter Quell._ _How am I gonna survive this? _she thought in despondency. Her eyes narrowed, trying to protect itself from the cold, harsh wind as her pink mane flew with it.

Three figures stood straight behind her, she recognized all of them, although her knowledge of them is quite mild. Jiraiya, who outsmart everyone, eats bark and raw fishes and such, knows how to hunt stuffs and how to survive the longest. Yugao Uzuki, who was quite skilled with knives and _Katana_, able to tricked the _Careers _into death traps, was matured enough not to think brash. And lastly, Itachi Uchiha, have keen intellect and superb reflexes, rapid on his feet, possessed substantial pain tolerance, won at the sole age of thirteen, depicted the youngest besides the other fifth division victor.

Mei opened another small paper and said, "Jiraiya Kaeru—" she was interrupted.

"I volunteer," Uchiha's resonant voice interjected. Mei frowned slightly as Jiraiya tried to stop him by gripping his arm, although Sakura couldn't make out what he said, but, "...just let me do this," was all she heard before Itachi seized his arms back and continued to stand besides her.

Mei creased her brows a little bit before uncertainly walked towards the bale with only one slip of paper in it. She picked it up slowly and looked at Yuugao for a second, who stared absentmindedly at the crowd, and read out her name through the microphone. Without hesitation, she stepped next to Sakura.

Then, she heard, "—the tributes from ninth division—" Mei gestured.

But before they even know it, they were dragged inside. "W-wait, what's going on?" Sakura asked, the peacekeeper gripped on her thin arm. "Latest approach. Assemble to the train immediately." he said in a robotic manner. "But I have to say goodbye—"

_Slam._


	2. ROOT I

**_ROOT I._**

Sakura sat silently on the chair of the roofless car, Mei was besides her, chattering about significant matters and reassuring her that everything will be _fine_. She inwardly scoffed about that. _As if,_ she frowned downcast, _as if everything would alright. _She took a glimpse over the window and noticed they were nearing the station. "—the train will drove two-hundred miles per hour, so, we will be at the city in less than two days," Mei explained as Sakura nodded in understanding.

The car stopped briefly.

"Oh, we're here," Mei stated before getting out of the car, being helped by a peacekeeper. Sakura, then, was dragged out by her arm and they were led to the polished-looking train. The peacekeeper made her stand in front of the crowd as Mei was meeting up with the other three. She had never been to the station before, not even in the days of reaping.

But, from what she heard, it was never been this flashy with cameras and reporters coming at her face. Sakura gulped invisibly, she's not really much of a social person or enjoyed being the center of the attention. Normally, she spent her free days from school on the woods, even though it was illegal, she managed to sneak out without getting caught, self-training and stuffs.

Flashes were still blinking at her, Sakura glanced up towards the large screen and had taken a peep of herself, eyes that were always covered with hair are slightly puffy and nose was red, obviously looked like trying to hold her cry. On the corner of her eye, she can see Mei was coming towards her and gently held her arm, as Mei noticed it was slightly cold from the weather. "Let's go, darling, we got a train to catch," she said softly as Sakura followed her inside. Jiraiya walked besides Mei, giving his usual smile to Mei, despite the fact that Sakura could see the indignation in it. She noticed he was sober as well since every reaping he was madly drunk.

Mei turned to her and gestured for her to come in first, she hesitated before gazing at her. Mei only nodded certainly, making her continue to traipse up to the stairs. She gripped on the bottom of her dress when she neared the opening as she went inside. She looked around, those ROOT citizens seems to do themselves well. The floors were covered with red carpets and the walls were painted yellow with floral designs, on every corner, tables made of glass were covered in tablecloths and was filled with different kind of foods. Then, the door—

_Click._

She sat at the long couch which was facing another one, next to them was a large screen attached to the main wall. The screen was showing a pale man with long hair and purple marks around his eyes talking to another man with glasses about last year's male victor and the recent Quarter Quell—The door slides open again, then, Jiraiya took his respective place next to her.

They could feel the train was moving at once, which made Sakura wondered if Mei was on board yet.

Sakura still focused her attention on the mute screen. Jiraiya filled a mug with alcohol, "Well, sweetheart, it seems you got everybody fooled today," he stated. Sakura snapped her head at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. He scoffed, "I _mean_, you got good duplicity since you don't looked like you could honestly throw a single knife or _e__ffortlessly _edged out of the boundary either...you don't think you're that sneaky, are you?" he mocked.

_Shit, _Sakura cursed inside before glaring towards him, "Well? Why are you here then? Aren't you supposed to be with Uchiha-san and Yugao-san, explaining about their opponents, giving them advices instead of ridiculing me at this fucking hour?" she spat, before muttering bitterly, "...don't even bother hiding your favoritism of them over me since you and I know they pretty much have better chances at winning."

_Bam._

Jiraiya slammed the mug on the table. "There are no instructions from me that they still don't know about, _Sakura_," he said firmly. "Normally, I could careless if those kids from upper areas were reaped or not. Trained or not, they always tended to think they're above anyone else and the reason...those two survives...? Because they _didn't _so don't go around and accused me for something I've haven't and never will intended to do,"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, before turning away. _He's right, you know, _she thought to herself,_ there's no point in putting the blame on someone who was merely trying to warn you._

"...you're right, I-I'm sorry I made you feel that way," she hesitantly apologized, making Jiraiya smirked in amusement. "Oh, you should be,"

She sighed, "So, when do you we start?" she finally asked.

"We just did, sweetheart,"

* * *

Sakura glared at the ceiling. She had sitting on her bed for like, two or three hours, since she woke up on a premature time. Her pink mop was somewhat tangled and was still in a tousled bun, seeing that she decided she doesn't want it loose. She saw the welkin through the window, showing that it's nearing dawn as it started to have light.

The train passed by many trees and drove through some few tunnels. She clutched on her black cardigan and walked out of her room.

She wandered down the hallways when she saw lights were open on the room where she and Jiraiya talked yesterday. She neared inside and saw three people. It was Jiraiya with Itachi and Yugao, talking about the plan and some things. The large television was open half-mute once again.

Jiraiya seems to noticed and broke into a beam. "Oh, it's you," he started, "you're up early, sweetheart, can't sleep?" he motioned her to sit besides him, in which she did. "I could've asked the same thing," she mumbled under her breath, making Jiraiya into bursts into a chuckle, "I figured we could just plan this thing out than wasting time,"

Yugao offered her a mug with brown liquid she couldn't identify. "What's this drink?" she asked, grabbing them, responding a "thank you". Yugao shrugged her shoulders. "It's a hot cocoa, they say," she replied.

She drank it carefully, knowing it was hot. It tasted sweet. She turned to Jiraiya. "So, did they changed anything?"

Itachi, who has been quiet all the time, decided to answer. "The ROOT just announced that the training will be extended to five days straight, the reason being is the quality of tributes this year," he explained, Yugao puckered her brows. "But, didn't they done a Quarter Quell with twice the numbers of tributes and yet it's the same three-days training and all?" she added.

"They reaped kids, it's nothing compared to this year," Jiraiya answered. Itachi lean on his seat, "I reckoned that they adjoined the fiftieth and the seventy-fifth Quarter Quell and made it one," Itachi affirmed. Sakura stared at him, "So, they have done this before?" she bit a bread roll.

He grunted in agreement. Yugao gazed at Jiraiya, "What's the plan?" she pursued her lips. Jiraiya held a hand up. "Make some friends,"

"No." Yugao, Sakura and Itachi chorused together.

Jiraiya held his hand up again. "Oh, shut it, you three. The Games you have mentored across are nothing compare to this, so if you wanna die so easily, be my guess. But I know the ROOT just like I know ninth division, you'll be killed partly because you're now dealing with _experienced_ killers," he warned them, "but also because of the arena you will be jumping in." he shut them up just like he did to her, "Do you think past victors are enough to make it a bloodshower? Why do you think Danzo would've decide on something like this? He wants the arena to be as gruesome as damn, _you mark my words._"

That made them silent for awhile, progressing his words in their minds, until—

"What are you all doing up so early?"

They turned around and saw Mei standing besides the doorframe, wearing sleeveless dress and a cocktail hat. Jiraiya sighed, "Oh lovely," he said in sarcasm. Mei ignored him, taking a seat next to Itachi. "So," she said enthusiastically, "the reaping of the other divisions had already occured, I supposed you can watch them when we reached the suite tonight,"

Jiraiya turned to them, "Well, let's get started," he said, Sakura raised her brows, "But you said, we just did,"

"Just think of a damn strategy, for god's sake,"


End file.
